


cursing up a storm

by phix27



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I used she/her but i don't know what's usually used so!!!, Kissing, Other, cursing, it's my first time so i don't know if that's generally accepted or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phix27/pseuds/phix27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl tries to curse but can't quite manage to let it out.  Garnet lends a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cursing up a storm

Pearl was cursing up a storm on the beach.  Or more exactly, trying to curse.

“Sh- sh- shoot.  No no okay Pearl try again.  You can do this.  F-f-fu-“

Garnet was standing on the porch watching the other gem pace back and forth over the sand with a faint smile on her face.  Pearl was waving her arms all about, walking this way and that.  Occasionally she would stop and look out at the see, rubbing one arm lightly, before she’d return back to pacing.  And talking.  Or… trying to… curse? 

“Okay Pearl,” she was saying to herself.  “You can do this.  Humans do it all the time!  So of course you can.  It’s not that hard.  It’s just some-“ and here she winced and Garnet smiled just a bit wider.  “Foul… language…”

Garnet figured it was time to find out why exactly Pearl was attempting to spit out some curse words.  “Pearl,” she called in her low voice.  “What in the world are you doing?”

“Garnet!” Pearl sputtered, jumping and turning around to stare at her standing on the porch.  “W-w-what are you doing out here?”

“Watching you,” Garnet replied easily.

“Oh no,” Pearl fretted, in her usual manner.  “For um… for now long?”

“A while.”

“Well that,” Pearl said, blowing out a huff of air and staring at the sand “Is kind of embarrassing.”

Garnet slowly descended to stand in front of Pearl, watching her closely.  The other refused to meet her eye, instead still rubbing her arm slightly and staring at the ground. 

“Pearl,” Garnet said.  When the other gem still wouldn’t make eye contact, Garnet slowly raised her chin with one finger until she could look at her face.  “What were you doing?”

“It-it’s silly,” Pearl giggled, waving a hand.  “It doesn’t matter.”

“It matters to me,” Garnet replied.  A faint dusting of pink colored Pearl’s cheeks at that.  “I’ll ask again- what were you doing?”

Pearl winced but she knew she couldn’t hide anything from Garnet.  “Trying… trying to swear,” she said in a soft voice.  “Like the humans do.”

“Why in the world would you try to do that?” Garnet asked.

“We-well you see,” Pearl began with a slight laugh.  “I heard somewhere- oh where was it, maybe on the radio or in a book-“

“Pearl, don’t stall.”

The blush on Pearl’s cheeks deepened.  “Well uh yes, anyway I heard that swearing was good stress relief so I thought maybe I would… try it?”

“You need to relieve stress?” Garnet asked, a bit surprised.  She knew of course that Pearl tended to worry, but she didn’t know how much stress it caused her.  Not necessarily. 

“Well, just sometimes everything gets a bit… much,” Pearl replied quietly.  “And now I just want to prove that I can do it, honestly.”  She laughed a little, looking up to meet Garnet’s eyes fully for the first time.  “It’s silly, huh?”

“Not silly,” Garnet replied and took in Pearl’s shocked expression.  “And I think I can help.”

“Help?” Pearl said.  “How can yo-“

Before Pearl knew what was happening, Garnets lips were pressed against hers.  They were soft and full, and felt like velvet against Pearl’s own, smaller lips.  Pearl’s eyes were wide open, but she could see where Garnet’s were closed beneath her shades.  Slowly, her own began to drop closed and she opened her mouth just slightly, which Garnet took full advantage of.  The kiss deepened as Garnet’s tongue slipped against the others for what felt like hours (and very well could have been, since they as gems didn’t need to breathe.)

Finally the two broke apart, with Garnet staring at Pearl’s face intently.  Her eyes were still closed, but slowly they opened until Pearl was staring at Garnet with wonder.

“Holy shit,” she breathed.

A huge smile crossed Garnet’s face.  “I knew I could help.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my friend Lauren's birthday so I hope she likes it!! Happy Birthday!! I'm sorry if the characters are a little awkward or OOC- it's my first time writing them and I tried but. Also sorry it's so short. If you want me to change anything (like the pronouns or whatevs) let me know!


End file.
